Here Without You
by Fanlady
Summary: Another sekuel for The Cost of Power / Summary : Sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Namun duka mendalam masih terus menyelimuti keempat sekawan superhero yang kehilangan sahabat mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa melepaskan diri dari jerat kesedihan? / One shot.


**Sebenarnya aku udah mulai ngerjain sekuel ini sejak namatin The Cost of Power, itu berarti aku butuh waktu kira-kira 4 bulan untuk nyelesain ini /sigh**

 **Jadi, buat readers yang pernah aku janjiin untuk buat sekuel The Cost of Power dan juga buat semua yang udah pernah baca, terutama buat Shaby-chan yang udah pernah nagih secara langsung, aku persembahkan ini untuk kalian, dan aku juga minta maaf atas keterlambatannya.**

 **P.s. Ini sebenarnya nggak berkaitan sama sekuel buatannya Shaby-chan. Jadi anggap aja ini versi lainnya.**

 **P.p.s. Kalo ada yang udh lupa ceritanya,silakan baca ulang,karna juga ada bbrapa bagian yang udah kuedit,kalo nggak mau nggak apa2 juga sih**

 **Disclaimer : Ying dkk milik Animonsta Studio, tapi Boboiboynya sih punyaku /ditabokanimonsta**

 **Warning : OOC parah, (mungkin ada) typo, cerita sedikit lebay dan ala-ala sinetron, jadi yang nggak kuat silakan lambaikan tangan ke kamera /plak**

 **Ying's POV**

Angin berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitamku yang terkuncir dua. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menghirup sebanyak mungkin udara segar pagi hari. Aku metatap langit yang mulai bercahaya kuning keemasan saat matahari perlahan muncul dari balik peraduannya. Bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis. Satu lagi hari baru yang harus dijalani.

Aku menapakkan kakiku dengan perlahan menyusuri jalan kecil yang dipenuhi deretan toko-toko mungil yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat toko bunga langgananku sudah buka. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di depan toko bunga kecil itu dan terlihat tengah memangkas beberapa batang mawar putih. Aku menghampiri pria itu dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, paman!" sapaku ceria.

"Oh, Ying. Selamat pagi. Kau semakin manis saja setiap kali paman melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini?" balas pria yang sering kupanggil dengan sebutan paman itu.

"Ah, paman bisa aja. Kabarku baik, kok, seperti biasa," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nah, jadi kau mau beli bunga yang biasa?" tanya paman itu.

"Ya, paman, yang seperti biasa," sahutku.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Paman itu kemudian masuk ke dalam toko kecilnya. Aku menunggu di luar sambil memandangi beraneka macam bunga yang terpajang di luar. Tanganku mengelus kelopak mawar yang sehalus sutra dan menghirup aromanya yang harum. Tak lama, paman penjual bunga sudah kembali sambil membawa seikat bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna, yang langsung diserahkannya padaku.

"Terima kasih paman." Aku mengambil bunga itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang kemudian kuserahkan pada paman penjual bunga.

"Sama-sama Ying," kata pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, paman," ucapku.

"Ya, sampaikan salam paman untuk dia ya." Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku pada paman penjual bunga.

Aku melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati toko-toko yang masih tertutup rapat. Mungkin karena ini hari Minggu, jadi orang-orang memutuskan untuk bangun sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Toko-toko kecil itu perlahan tertinggal di belakang dan kini digantikan oleh pohon-pohon rindang yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Sesekali angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus menyebabkan beberapa daun-daun kering berguguran dan jatuh ke tanah. Aku tetap meneruskan langkahku hingga akhirnya aku tiba di depan sebuah gerbang hitam sederhana.

Dengan perlahan kubuka gerbang itu dan masuk ke sebuah area luas yang dipenuhi banyak makam. Aku melewati beberapa makam hingga akhirnya kutemukan sebuah makam yang masih terlihat baru dan belum banyak ditumbuhi rumput.

Aku berlutut di samping makam itu dan meletakkan seikat bunga matahari yang baru saja kubeli tadi.

"Hai, Boboiboy. Aku datang lagi," ucapku pelan sambil mengusap pelan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabatku itu.

"Oh iya, paman penjual bunga menitipkan salam untukmu," kataku lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu disana Boboiboy? Keadaan kami disini sih masih seperti biasa, tapi mulai agak sedikit sibuk. Sekolah kita sedang mempersiapkan Festival Kebudayaan. Setiap hari aku harus ikut bantu-bantu bahkan aku sampai harus pulang malam, benar-benar deh," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku kemudian terdiam dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak kau pergi, Boboiboy. Tapi aku masih terbangun di pagi hari dan berharap bisa melihatmu di sekolah, atau di kedai Tok Aba." Aku tersenyum sedih dan mendesah pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, Boboiboy. Aku sudah berjanji akan tetap kuat dan tidak sering menangis lagi. Aku akan memegang janji itu," ucapku pelan sambil mengusap batu nisan Boboiboy.

"Dan aku ingin minta maaf, aku masih belum bisa menepati janjiku yang satu lagi. Aku belum bisa mengembalikan teman-teman kita seperti dulu." Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian aku menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Gopal sudah mulai mau berinteraksi dengan orang-orang lagi, ia sudah tidak terlalu menutup diri, tapi sifat humorisnya tidak pernah muncul lagi. Ia jarang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Aku benar-benar merindukan Gopal yang ceria dan suka bercanda.

"Fang, dia tetap tidak berubah. Dia masih tetap dingin dan menjaga jarak dari semua orang. Aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tapi ia tidak menggubrisku. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada Fang.

"Dan Yaya, ia terlihat benar-benar hancur. Aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya menangis lagi, tapi aku tau dia sering menangis saat sedang sendirian. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya, tapi aku tidak tau caranya. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menghibur Yaya saat aku sendiri masih tenggelam dalam duka? Bagaimana aku bisa memberi tahu Yaya untuk merelakanmu saat aku sendiri masih tidak bisa melakukannya?" Pertahananku akhirnya runtuh. Aku menangis terisak-isak di hadapan batu nisan Boboiboy.

Semua air mata yang selama ini kutahan kini mengalir keluar tak terbendung. Aku benar-benar merindukan Boboiboy. Aku benar-benar merindukan sahabatku itu sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sangat sakit.

Aku sudah lelah mencoba berpura-pura lelah setiap hari harus berpura-pura ceria padahal hatiku masih terus tenggelam dalam duka. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti berpura-pura kuat. Mungkin lebih baik aku membiarkan duka itu menghancurkanku seperti ia menghancurkan sahabat-sahabatku.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus dan aku menghentikan tangis. Rambut hitamku yang terkuncir dua kini jadi berantakan karena tertiup angin. Aku berusaha merapikan kembali rambutku, namun lagi-lagi angin berhembus kencang dan akhirnya pita biru yang terikat di rambutku terlepas dan terbang ditiup angin. Rambutku yang kini tergerai bebas, berkibar tertiup angin yang terus berhembus kencang. Aku berusaha mengejar pita rambutku, tapi aku tersandung dan tas selempang kecil yang kupakai jatuh.

Angin akhirnya berhenti bertiup. Namun barang-barangku kini berserakan dimana-mana dan aku mendesah pelan. Aku berlutut untuk memungut kembali barang-barangku. Mataku tiba-tiba terpaku pada sebuah notes kecil bersampul biru. Sebuah foto yang terselip di dalamnya sedikit menyembul keluar dan aku menarik foto itu dan memandangnya.

Air mataku kembali mengalir turun saat memandang foto itu. Itu fotoku bersama Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang di hari pertama kami masuk SMA. Foto itu diambil di kedai Tok Aba dengan Ochobot yang bertindak sebagai fotografer. Kami terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu, bahkan Fang, yang biasanya bertampang datar, tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengusap foto itu perlahan saat dadaku kembali disesaki perasaan rindu. Aku merindukan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku merindukan tawa Boboiboy, candaan Gopal, komentar-komentar sinis Fang, dan juga senyuman manis Yaya. Aku mendekap foto itu di dadaku dan membiarkan kenangan tentang foto itu memenuhi pikiranku.

Aku sudah kehilangan Boboiboy, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang juga.

Sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku. Angin. Salah satu elemen yang dulu dikuasai Boboiboy. Mungkinkah angin kencang tadi merupakan sebuah pesan dari Boboiboy? Mungkinkah Boboiboy mencoba menegurku karena sempat berpikir untuk menyerah?

Aku kembali berlutut di depan makam Boboiboy dan memandang nama yang terukir rapi di batu nisan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Maaf karena aku tadi sempat berpikir untuk menyerah. Aku tak seharusnya berpikir begitu. Aku tau kau pasti mengandalkanku untuk mengembalikan teman-teman kita kan? Aku berjanji aku akan melakukannya, Boboiboy. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyerah lagi. Aku akan terus berusaha agar mereka bisa kembali seperti dulu. Aku janji."

Angin kembali bertiup, namun kali ini bukan angin kencang seperti tadi, melainkan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat dan menikmati angin lembut membelai pipiku. Aku membuka kembali mataku yang berkaca-kaca, namun kali ini tak ada air mata yang turun. Kali ini aku tersenyum, walaupun senyumku mungkin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Boboiboy. Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Aku mengusap nisan Boboiboy untuk terakhir kali dan kemudian bangkit perlahan. Aku menepuk-nepuk rokku untuk menyingkirkan debu yang menempel dan kemudian membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan dan menyelipkan kembali foto berharga itu di dalam notes kecilku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku melangkahkan kaki menyusuri jalan kecil yang dipenuhi daun-daun berguguran dengan ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang terus bertiup pelan.

.

.

.

 **Fang's POV**

"Fang?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi kutundukkan di atas meja dan mendapati Ying sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dari tadi aku melihatmu tidur terus. Apa kau sakit? Ayo kuantar ke UKS," kata Ying lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," kataku masih dengan nada dingin. Aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam lenganku yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin sama-sama," ajak Ying.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya. Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidak terlalu merasa bersalah pada Ying. Akhirnya aku mendengar langkah kaki Ying menjauh. Aku mengintip sedikit dan melihatnya berjalan ke luar kelas seorang diri. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sekelilingku yang kini sepi. Pasti semua teman sekelasku sudah pergi ke kantin.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela. Aku menatap langit yang tertutup awan kelabu tebal. Pasti sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku dulu sangat menyukai hujan. Aku suka memandangi tetes-tetes air yang turun perlahan dari langit. Namun sekarang aku benar-benar membencinya. Hujan membuatku mengingat kenangan paling buruk dalam hidupku. Ia mengingatkanku hari dimana aku kehilangan sahabatku.

Aku memejamkan mata saat kenangan itu kembali membanjiri pikiranku. Namun segera kutepis ingatan itu sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kendali dan menghancurkan seisi kelas. Kubuka kembali mataku dan tanganku mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang selalu berantakan. Awan kelabu itu benar-benar membuatku _badmood_. Aku bangkit sambil menendang kursiku dan melangkah keluar kelas.

Murid-murid yang sedang berada di koridor segera menepi saat melihatku. Aku pasti mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan saat ini hingga bisa membuat mereka semua menepi tanpa perlu aba-aba apa pun. Aku terus melangkah tanpa tau kemana tujuanku., hingga aku akhirnya berhenti di depan ruang musik. Aku mengintip ke dalam dan melihat ruangan itu sedang kosong. Maka aku pun membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Kakiku otomatis melangkah ke arah piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kecil di depan piano itu. Jari-jariku meraba setiap tutsnya dengan perlahan dan tanpa sadar aku mulai memainkankannya. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap nada yang dulu pernah kupelajari saat masih kecil. Aku tenggelam dalam lantunan suara piano yang lembut hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk dan berdiri di sebelahku.

Setelah selesai memainkan satu lagu, Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan jari-jariku yang pegal karena sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bermain piano. Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat tiba-tiba ada suara dari sebelahku.

"Permainan yang bagus," puji Ying sambil tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Aku terlalu kaget hingga lupa untuk berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Sejak tadi," kata Ying datar. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa main piano," kata Ying lagi.

"Aku pernah ikut les piano waktu kecil," ujarku. Aku kemudian merutuki diriku sendiri. _Kenapa aku banyak bicara hari ini sih?_ pikirku kesal. Namun aku tidak menyadari Ying yang tersenyum tipis sambil memandangiku.

"Maukah kau memainkannya lagi?" pinta Ying.

"Tidak." Aku sudah kembali ke "mode dingin"ku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu, namun Ying menahan tanganku.

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah bersamaku. Sebentar saja," pinta Ying lagi. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih sehingga aku tak sanggup menolaknya. Aku mendesah dan akhirnya mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah," kataku. Aku menjatuhkan diri di bangku kecil tadi, dan Ying menarik sebuah kursi lain dan duduk di sebelahku. Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum padaku, namun aku hanya membuang muka.

Kami terus duduk diam selama beberapa saat, hingga Ying akhirnya membuka suara dan memecah keheningan.

"Aku senang kau sudah mau berbicara denganku lagi," gumam Ying pelan sekali hingga aku hampir tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku hanya diam karena tidak tau harus memberikan respon seperti apa.

"Aku kesepian tanpa kalian. Sejak dia—yah—sejak Boboiboy pergi, kita tidak pernah saling berbicara lagi kan? Kehilangan Boboiboy rasanya sakit sekali, tapi harus menghadapinya sendirian rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan," lanjut Ying lagi.

Aku tertegun. Dalam hati aku menyetujui perkataan Ying. Memang menyakitkan harus menghadapinya sendirian, tapi aku tidak sanggup membayangkan aku harus berkumpul bersama-sama dengan mereka lagi dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kami telah kekurangan satu anggota. Kekosongan itu akan menghancurkanku. Aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapinya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mataku bertemu dengan iris biru tua milik Ying. Mata itu menyiratkan kepedihan yang sama seperti yang selalu kulihat di mataku saat aku menatap cermin. Aku pun menyadari bukan hanya diriku yang merasakan kepedihan dan rasa kehilangan ini.

"Maaf." Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku dan sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya, kata-kata terus mengalir keluar dari mulutku.

"Dulu aku selalu berpikir kehilangan seseorang itu sesuatu yang wajar dan tak perlu ditangisi. Karena toh pada akhirnya semua manusia pasti akan mati dan meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi untuk apa membuang-buang air mata dan menguras emosi hanya untuk satu hal yang sudah pasti akan terjadi?

"Tapi sejak… sejak Boboiboy pergi, aku jadi tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Aku … aku tidak tau rasanya akan sesakit ini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa pun lagi selain rasa sakit itu. Karena itu aku mencoba menyingkirkan segalanya. Aku hanya berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan menyakitkan itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku malah menyingkirkanmu, juga Yaya dan Gopal. Maafkan aku."

Aku bisa mendengar suaraku yang bergetar dan aku berusaha keras agar bisa tetap tenang. Akhir-akhir ini aku punya kebiasaan menghancurkan apa pun yang ada di dekatku jika aku sedang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan aku tidak ingin lepas kendali saat Ying ada di dekatku.

Aku terkejut saat Ying tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku. Tangan Ying terasa hangat sehingga membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Kita sama-sama kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga. Tapi kita tidak boleh terus-menerus menenggelamkan diri dalam kesedihan. Kau tau Boboiboy pasti tidak ingin kita jadi seperti ini," ujar Ying lembut.

"Ya, aku tau," gumamku pelan. "Aku… aku hanya tak tau harus bagaimana."

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah berusaha menerima kenyataannya. Kita harus belajar merelakan kepergian Boboiboy. Dengan begitu barulah kita bisa kembali melanjutkan hidup," ujar Ying lagi.

Aku berusaha merenungi perkataan Ying. Merelakan, ya? Yah, itu tidaklah semudah kedengarannya, kan? Aku memang selalu berusaha menyangkal kenyataan yang kuhadapi. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sahabatku telah pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana seseorang bisa menghilang begitu saja dari dunia dan meninggalkan semua orang yang disayanginya?

"Apa kau sudah merelakan Boboiboy?" tanyaku pada Ying. Gadis itu menatapku selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya ia mendesah pelan.

"Sejujurnya? Belum. Aku belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya," gumam Ying. "Kau pasti menganggapku tidak tau diri. Berani-beraninya menceramahimu tentang sesuatu yang aku sendiri belum bisa melakukannya. Tapi, kupikir kalau kita bisa berhenti menjauhi satu sama lain, dan mulai saling menguatkan, mungkin kita akan bisa menghadapi ini," ujar Ying lagi.

Aku terdiam. Aku mengakui kata-kata Ying memang ada benarnya. Kami harus saling menguatkan agar bisa menghadapi semua ini. Tapi apa mungkin bisa semudah itu?

"Tapi, kalau kita berkumpul bersama lagi, apa kau tidak takut pada kekosongan yang akan muncul karena ketidakhadiran Boboiboy? Setiap kali kita berkumpul, kita akan menyadari kita kehilangan satu anggota. Dan menurutku itu akan selalu menjadi lubang yang akan menyeret kita dalam kesedihan," kataku pelan. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menatap jari-jari Ying yang terus menggenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut saat Ying tiba-tiba memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Mata kami kembali bertatapan. Dan aku bisa melihat senyum lembut sekaligus sedih yang terukir di wajah Ying

" _The one who loves us, never really leaves us._ " Aku tau kata-kata itu. Itu kutipan dari film kesukaan Ying. _"You can always find them in here_ ," Ia menggengam salah satu tanganku dan meletakkannya di dada kiriku, di tempat jantungku berada. Aku tertegun dan menatap mata Ying yang berkaca-kaca.

"Selama kita masih mengingat Boboiboy, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita. Akan ada saatnya ketika kita benar-benar merindukannya dan ingin melihatnya lagi. Tapi kita harus yakin bahwa Boboiboy akan selalu ada bersama kita. Kita tidak akan pernah benar-benar kehilangan dia, karena Boboiboy akan selalu ada di hati kita masing-masing."

Ying baru menyadari air mata yang perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Ia cepat-cepat mengusapnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ying terkejut saat tanganku ikut mengusap air matanya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihatku yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau benar. Aku bodoh sekali mengira kita benar-benar telah kehilangan Boboiboy. Seharusnya aku tau, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita. Dia akan selalu bersama kita sampai kapan pun. Karena Boboiboy adalah sahabat kita yang berharga," kataku. Air mata kembali mengalir turun di pipi Ying. Gadis itu terisak pelan dan tanpa sadar aku merangkul Ying ke dalam pelukanku.

"Terima kasih," bisikku. "Terima kasih karena telah menyadarkanku."

Ying mengangguk tanpa suara. Aku dan Ying terus dalam posisi berpelukan selama beberapa saat. Sampai Ying akhirnya berkata dengan suara teredam, "Fang, sesak …"

Aku buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku dari Ying dan gadis itu berusaha menghirup kembali udara segar. Suasana di antara kami menjadi sedikit canggung. Ying berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Aku melirik ke arah Ying dan berdeham pelan, "Kau sudah makan?" tanyaku.

"Belum," jawab Ying.

"Apa menurutmu di kantin masih ada donat lobak merah?" tanyaku lagi.

Ying tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. "Mungkin. Mau ke kantin sama-sama?" tawar Ying. Aku mengangguk.

Aku dan Ying bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu bersama-sama. Aku membiarkan Ying melangkah lebih dulu di depanku. Aku menatap postur tubuh mungil Ying dari belakang dan tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Entah sejak kapan gadis di hadapanku ini jadi begitu dewasa. Padahal Ying adalah yang termuda di antara kami berlima. Tapi terkadang ia bersikap lebih dewasa dari keempat sahabatnya yang lain. Aku ingat Gopal pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Ying dulu gadis yang sangat pemalu. Bahkan saat memesan minuman di kedai Tok Aba saja ia harus menggunakan telepon karena tidak berani memesan secara langsung.

Aku selalu merasa bersyukur telah idberikan kekuatan oleh Ochobot, karena melalui kekuatan itulah aku bisa mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat yang tak tergantikan seperti mereka. Jam kuasa itu memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengubah sifatku yang selalu senang menyendiri. Tapi mungkin jam kuasa yang diberikan Ochobot tidak hanya mengubah hidupku saja, tapi juga hidup Ying dan ketiga sahabatku yang lain.

Aku berjalan menyusul Ying yang ada di depanku dan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Aku menatap Ying yang kini berjalan di sampingku. Ying, yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang menatapnya, balik memandangku dan bertanya heran,

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul, "Nggak ada apa-apa, kok. Cuma pengen liatin aja. Kan udah lama juga nggak mandangin muka jelek kamu," kataku. Aku mengacak-acak rambut berkuncir dua Ying dan membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Hei! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Ying menepis tanganku dan aku hanya tertawa melihat tampang kesal Ying. Aku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ying yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambutnya kembali.

Ying berlari menyusulku dan aku merangkulkan lenganku di bahu Ying saat gadis itu telah berada di sebelahku. Wajah Ying terlihat sedikit merona, namun ia tidak memprotes perlakuanku.

Aku kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Ochobot karena telah memberinya jam kuasa yang membuatku bisa memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

 **Gopal's POV**

Aku berjalan pulang sekolah dengan langkah terseok-seok. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, dan aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah agar bisa mendinginkan diri. Aku melewati mansion tua yang dulu kukira berhantu, tapi ternyata itu hanyalah Fang dan kuasa bayangnya. Walaupun aku sudah tau tidak ada hantu di sana tapi aku tetap saja berjalan cepat-cepat dan tidak ingin berlama-lama di depan mansion itu.

Sebuah bayangan lewat di dekat kakiku dan aku hampir menjerit saking kagetnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat menyadari itu hanyalah seekor kucing bayang milik Fang. _Tunggu dulu, kucing bayang Fang?_ Aku menatap sekelilingku dan melihat Fang yang tengah berdiri di balik gerbang mansion tua itu. Ia terlihat menahan tawa karena berhasil membuatku ketakutan.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah, ya?" kata Fang sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak lucu, Fang," ucapku kesal. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan kucing bayang Fang yang kini tengah mengeluskan kepalanya di kakiku.

"Oh, ya? Tapi menurutku itu _cukup_ menghibur," ucap Fang santai. Dengan sekali jentikan, kucing bayang itu menghilang seperti asap.

Aku mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku. Namun sesuatu menghantam kepalaku dan membuat mataku berkunang-kunang. Ternyata Fang melempar sebuah bola sepak kepadaku.

"Fang! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?!" seruku marah. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan bertanya-tanya apakah aku terkena gegar otak.

"Nggak, kok. Aku cuma mau ngajak kamu main bola," kata Fang kalem.

"Ogah. Main aja sendiri sana," tukasku kesal. Aku berjalan meninggalkan Fang, namun lagi-lagi Fang menghentikanku. Kali ini ia menggunakan jari bayangnya untuk menahanku dan menyeretku memasuki mansion tua itu.

"Fang! Lepaskan aku!" Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, namun jari-jari bayang yang menarikku terlalu kuat. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah diseret ke dalam halaman mansion itu. Tiba-tiba saja jari-jari bayang yang sedari tadi mencengkeramku, menghilang, dan aku terhuyung jatuh dengan wajah lebih dulu menghantam tanah.

"Nah, ayo kita main bola," kata Fang sambil memutar-mutar bola di tangannya.

"Kau tidak punya sopan santun dalam mengajak orang, ya?" gerutuku sambil bangkit dan membersihkan baju seragamku dari kotoran.

"Memangnya perlu?" tanya Fang malas.

"Ya perlu lah. Siapa juga yang mau nerima kalau kamu ngajaknya sambil nyeret-nyeret kayak tadi?" Aku melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap Fang dengan marah.

Fang memandangiku selama beberapa saat. Aku mengira aku melihat sorot kesedihan dari matanya, namun aku tidak terlalu yakin. "Kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan selera humormu, ya?" gumam Fang sangat pelan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Fang. "Sudahlah ayo kita bermain bola. Apa susahnya sih bermain bersamaku sebentar saja?" pinta Fang.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, "Bukannya kau benci sepak bola?" tanyaku.

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tidak menyukai sepak bola karena aku tidak pandai memainkannya," ujar Fang.

Aku menatap bola yang berada di tangan Fang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memainkannya. Jujur saja, aku memang sangat rindu bermain sepak bola. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku menerima ajakan Fang?

"Baiklah. Aku yang jadi kipper," ujarku akhirnya. Aku mengambil dua buah batu yang cukup besar dan meletakkan keduanya saling berjauhan. Aku berdiri di antara kedua batu itu dan menatap Fang yang sedikit bengong. "Kenapa?"

"Aku saja yang jadi kipper," kata Fang. "Kau tau aku tidak bisa menendang bola," ujarnya lagi.

"Alah, cuma nendang bola aja, kan? Apa susahnya, sih?" cibirku.

"Iya, deh, iya," Fang akhirnya mengalah, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya untukku. "Oke, bersiaplah menghadapi tendangan superku!" seru Fang.

Fang mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum ia akhirnya menendang bola itu sekuat tenaga. Hasil tendangannya benar-benar payah, membuatku memutar bola mata tak percaya. Aku bersiap-siap menangkap bola hasil tendangan payah dari Fang, namun tiba-tiba tubuhku mematung.

Di hadapanku, tepat di mana Fang tadinya berdiri, aku melihat orang yang sangat kurindukan setengah mati. Sahabatku, Boboiboy. Aku membeku memandangnya saat ia memperlihatkan cengiran konyol khas dirinya.

Bola melesat melewatiku, namun aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku menatap tak percaya ke arah sosok Boboiboy yang kini tengah berlari menghampiriku.

"Gopal?" Bahkan suaranya pun masih sama. Tanpa sadar aku memeluknya, memeluk sahabatku yang telah meninggalkanku, dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Boboiboy … hiks … Boboiboy … Aku sangat merindukanmu …." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, takut ia akan menghilang dan meninggalkanku lagi.

"Gopal? Hei, Gopal! Sadarlah, ini aku, Fang!" suara lain menyadarkanku dari kegilaanku. Aku melepaskan sosok yang kukira adalah Boboiboy, dan menyadari itu ternyata Fang.

"Fang! Kukira … kukira tadi kau …"

Aku jatuh berlutut saat menyadari kebodohanku. Tentu saja, Boboiboy sudah meninggal. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku tak mungkin bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Kesedihanku karena kehilangan Boboiboy pasti telah menghancurkan akal sehatku.

Kubenamkan wajahku ke lutut, dan membiarkan air mataku mengalir membasahi seragam sekolahku. Aku tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Boboiboy, sahabat terbaikku, telah tiada. Kenapa Tuhan harus mengambil sahabatku yang sangat kusayangi?

Aku terkejut saat merasakan ada lengan yang merangkulku. Aku menengadah dan melihat Fang tengah menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tak apa. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas," kata Fang.

Aku tertegun. Sudah hampir 6 tahun aku mengenal Fang, dan kami juga sudah bersahabat selama itu. Tapi sejujurnya aku tak pernah benar-benar merasa dekat dengan Fang. Sikapnya yang dingin, dan juga cara bicaranya yang sedikit sarkastis, seringkali membuatku merasa segan, dan terkadang juga agak takut, padanya. Aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman bersama Boboiboy, —tentu saja— karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang dan aku juga telah lebih dulu bersahabat dengan Boboiboy sebelum aku bertemu Fang. Kami memiliki banyak persamaan, terutama dalam hobi, mulai dari sepak bola, dan juga bermain game. Aku selalu menganggap Fang sebagai sahabatku, tapi aku tidak benar-benar yakin apakah hubungan kami memang seperti itu.

Fang melepaskan rangkulannya dan duduk di sebelahku. Tangannya beralih memainkan rumput di kakinya. Matanya terlihat sendu saat ia menerawang ke depan, seolah tengah mengingat sesuatu yang sedih.

"Kau tau, aku selalu iri saat melihatmu dan Boboiboy," ujar Fang. Kata-katanya membuatku berhenti menangis. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan campuran antara bingung dan penasaran.

"Mungkin 'iri' kurang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku. Sepertinya lebih tepat kalau kubilang aku cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian," lanjut Fang lagi.

"Cemburu?" tanyaku bingung. Ekspresiku berubah sedikit horror, dan aku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Fang menyadari ekspresiku dan ia tertawa kecil.

"Bukan cemburu seperti yang kau bayangkan. Maksudku dalam arti teman," jelas Fang. Aku mendesah lega. Untunglah maksud perkataannya bukan seperti apa yang aku pikirkan. "Aku seringkali cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian. Aku tau kita memang bersahabat, kau, aku, dan Boboiboy, juga Ying dan Yaya. Tapi terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apa kalian benar-benar menganggapku sebagai sahabat," ujar Fang sedih.

"Tentu saja kami menganggapmu sebagai sahabat!" kataku sedikit emosi. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi walaupun hubungan kami tidak terlalu dekat, aku tulus menganggapnya sahabatku.

"Aku tau," ucap Fang. "Hanya saja, aku merasa seolah ada suatu ikatan erat di antara kalian, dan aku tak pernah bisa memasukinya. Aku selalu bahagia saat bersama kalian, tapi kadang aku juga merasa sedikit kesepian."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan Fang. Ternyata di balik sikap dinginnya ia menyembunyikan perasaan seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku.

Fang menatapku heran, "Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu. Mungkin seharusnya aku lebih berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu. Tapi seringkali sikap dinginmu itu membuatku takut, makanya aku berusaha menjaga jarak denganmu," gumamku takut-takut.

Fang diam selama beberapa saat, lalu kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau benar, sifatku memang sedikit menakutkan. Tapi percayalah, aku belum pernah membunuh siapa pun kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Ini benar-benar momen langka. Fang yang biasanya selalu tertutup, kali ini bersedia mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku. Ia juga tertawa dan tersenyum, benar-benar momen yang sangat jarang terjadi. Mungkin seharusnya aku membawa kamera untuk mengabadikannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Fang.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, aneh sekali rasanya kita berdua bisa duduk dan saling berbicara dengan damai seperti ini. Biasanya selalu ada kejar-kejaran antar harimau bayangmu denganku setiap kali kita mencoba berkomunikasi," kataku.

Fang tertawa lagi. Ia banyak tertawa hari ini, dan aku mulai berpikir mungkin ia tidak semenakutkan yang aku kira. "Benar juga," ucap Fang. "Mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengubahnya, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi?" kata Fang.

Aku menatapnya beberapa lama, kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu. Ayo kita mulai kembali dari awal," ucapku.

Fang tersenyum senang. Ia kemudian menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, seiring dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

Aku ikut menatap langit. Warna jingganya terlihat sangat indah, mengingatkanku pada Boboiboy, yang selalu mengenakan jaket dan topi yang ebrwarna sama. Aku memang telah kehilangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berarti bagiku, tapi aku juga masih memiliki sahabat di sini, Ying, Yaya, dan juga Fang. Dan mereka juga sama berartinya bagiku seperti Boboiboy. Jadi seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa kesepian dan terus larut dalam kesedihan. Karena aku masih memiliki mereka.

"Hei, Gopal. Mau bermain bola lagi?" ajak Fang tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawabku datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang.

"Permainanmu buruk sekali. Aku tidak mau bermain dengan orang payah sepertimu," ucapku santai.

"Apa kau bilang?! Harimau bayang!"

"Gyaaa! Ampun, Fang!"

.

.

.

Yaya's POV

 _Hujan. Kemana pun mata memandang, hanya terlihat warna kelabu yang tertutup oleh tirai air yang terus mengalir turun dari langit. Tetes-tetesnya terus membasahiku, namun aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku terus mendekap tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Darah yang membanjiri kaos putihnya perlahan luntur terkena tetesan air hujan. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya terlihat damai, seolah tak peduli dengan hujan yang membasahinya. Tentu saja. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan hujan lagi. Ia sudah tidak disini lagi. Ia sudah pergi. Selamanya._

" _Tidak…"_

"Yaya…"

" _Tidak… Boboiboy…"_

"Yaya, bangunlah…"

" _Boboiboy…"_

"Yaya!"

Aku tersentak bangun. Aku memandang sekelilingku dengan kalut dan menyadari aku berada di kamarku. Ibuku membungkuk di atasku dan memandangku khawatir.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya ibuku sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku dan mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"Ya … mimpi buruk …" Air mata mulai menggenangi mataku dan ibuku pun mendekapku.

"Sudahlah, Yaya. Kau harus merelakan dia. Kau tidak bisa terus larut dalam kesedihan. Boboiboy pasti akan sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini." Ibuku membelai kepalaku dengan lembut dan aku menangis tanpa suara di pelukannya. Setelah puas menangis aku melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibuku.

"Sudah agak mendingan?" Aku mengangguk pelan. Ibuku menghapus airmata di pipiku.

"Nah, cepat ambil wudhu dan sholat subuh. Setelah itu langsung bersiap-siap ke sekolah," kata ibuku. Aku mengangguk lagi. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengikuti ibuku keluar.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit biru yang terbentang tanpa batas di atasku. Sesekali angin berhembus dan membuat kerudung merah mudaku berkibar pelan. Tanganku menggenggam erat pagar besi yang membatasi sisi-sisi atap. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari bawah sana, tempat para murid sedang menikmati istirahat mereka, saling tertawa dan mengobrol.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa dan mengobrol dengan riang seperti mereka, mungkin sudah hampir tiga bulan, entahlah aku juga tidak terlalu yakin. Bagiku, waktu seolah terhenti sejak peristiwa itu. Walaupun itu sudah lama berlalu, tapi aku merasa seolah masih berada di sana, di bawah hujan, dengan tubuhnya yang dingin dan kaku di pangkuanku.

Aku sering mendengar orang-orang berkata, bahwa kau tak pernah menyadari apa yang kau miliki, sampai ia menghilang darimu. Dan kurasa tak ada kata-kata yang lebih tepat untuk menjabarkan perasaanku saat ini, selain kalimat itu.

Tapi kalau aku bisa mengoreksinya sedikit, sebenarnya aku bukannya tidak menyadari 'sesuatu' yang berharga itu, aku hanya tak pernah mengira bahwa aku akan kehilangannya. Aku hanya terlalu naïf, berpikir bahwa kami masih memiliki banyak waktu, hingga aku lupa untuk menyampaikan betapa berartinya ia untukku.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Lamunanku terputus karena sebuah suara dari belakangku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Gopal tengah melangkah ke arahku sambil menenteng sebuah kantong plastik.

"Ying dari tadi mencarimu," kata Gopal. Aku berpaling, tidak mempedulikan perkataan Gopal. Mataku kembali menatap langit biru di atasku, memandangi setiap gumpalan awan yang berarak pelan.

Gopal berdiri di sebelahku, bersender di pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi atap sekolah kami. "Mau?" Ia menawarkan sebungkus donat padaku, namun aku menolak.

"Nggak, makasih," ucapku singkat.

"Kau … benar-benar sudah berubah, ya," gumam Gopal. Ia membuka bungkus donat dan mulai memakannya. "Selama ini aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan perubahanmu, karena aku sendiri juga … berubah. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar telah jadi seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Memang benar aku sudah berubah, dan aku tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk menyangkalnya.

Gopal menelan gigitan terakhir donatnya, sebelum kembali berkata, "Yaya, aku … aku tau kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakannya. Tapi … apa menurutmu Boboiboy tidak akan sedih melihat kita —melihatmu— terus seperti ini?"

Kerudung merah mudaku kembali berkibar tertiup angin. Aku membiarkannya mengepak-ngepak di sisi tubuhku, menutupi wajahku dari pandangan Gopal.

Tentu saja aku tau Boboiboy tidak akan suka melihatku terus meratapi kematiannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak bisa menepis rasa sakit yang kurasakan semenjak kepergiannya. Bahkan perasaan bersalah juga terus menggelayuti hatiku. Rasa bersalah karena menganggap akulah yang telah membiarkannya mati.

Aku tetap diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, membuat Gopal menghela nafas pelan. "Yaya, bukankah tiga bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup? Kurasa sudah saatnya kau bangkit. Kembalilah menjadi Yaya yang dulu," ujar Gopal sedih.

Mataku mulai memanas. Aku berusaha keras agar air mataku tidak turun, namun akhirnya bulir-bulir bening itu lolos dan mengalir perlahan di pipiku.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu. Tidak, setelah semua yang terjadi," ujarku, berusaha agar suaraku terdengar jelas. "Kau bilang tiga bulan sudah lebih dari cukup? Bagiku, walaupun aku diberi waktu selamanya, aku tetap tidak akan bisa pulih dari rasa bersalah yang menggerotiku sejak Boboiboy pergi."

"Rasa bersalah karena apa?" tanya Gopal pelan.

"Rasa bersalah karena aku telah membiarkan Bobobioy mati!" Suaraku mulai meninggi, dan aku berusaha keras agar tidak terbawa emosi.

"Yaya … Itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu," ucap Gopal lembut.

"Tentu saja itu salahku! Di antara kita, akulah yang pertama kali tau mengenai kondisinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mengurangi penderitaanya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya menderita setiap hari, tanpa berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Dan itu sama saja dengan aku telah membiarkan Boboiboy mati." Aku akhirnya kehilangan kontrol dan jatuh berlutut, menenggelamkan wajahku dalam telapak tangan dan menangis terisak-isak.

Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, apalagi saat aku tidak sedang sendirian. Aku sebenarnya sedang mencoba agar bisa lebih mengendalikan emosiku. Tapi Gopal malah tiba-tiba muncul dan mengungkit masalah ini, dan ia membuatku terlihat menyedihkan lagi.

Gopal ikut berlutut di depanku. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya di kepalaku, dan aku membiarkannya membelai kepalaku lembut. "Itu tidak benar. Kau bukannya tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk Boboiboy. Justru menurutku Boboiboy sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena kaulah yang berada di sampingnya dan menemaninya ketika ia menjalani saat-saat tersulit dalam hidupnya," ujar Gopal.

Air mata terus mengalir di wajahku, tapi aku berusaha menahan isakanku agar bisa berbicara. "Aku … hiks … sangat menyesali ketidakberdayaanku. Aku hanya berharap … hiks … bisa melakukan sesuatu … hiks … agar ia bisa tetap hidup," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, Yaya. Pasti Ying dan Fang juga merasakannya. Tapi kita hanya manusia biasa, kita tak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir," ujar Gopal. Ia terus mengelus kepalaku, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Gopal. Sejak kapan ia bisa bersikap sebijak ini? Ia memang terlihat sedikit berbeda, jauh lebih serius daripada Gopal yang selama ini kukenal. Pasti kesedihan yang ia rasakan memaksanya untuk berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Dulu aku selalu merasa bahwa kau lebih dewasa dari Gopal, walaupun pada kenyataannya Gopal lebih tua setahun diriku. Tapi mungkin seharusnya aku bisa belajar dari dirinya sekarang. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, tapi ia masih sanggup bangkit dari keterpurukannya, dan bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih dewasa.

Tanpa kusadari aku telah berhenti menangis. Tanganku perlahan mengusap bekas air mata di pipiku. Aku kemudian menunduk dan memandangi lututku sendiri. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, untuk meminta maaf," gumamku.

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Tapi sayangnya ia sudah berada di luar jangkauan kita," balas Gopal sedih. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi makamnya bersama-sama?" ajak Gopal.

Aku mendongak dan tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak berminggu-minggu. "Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," kataku.

Gopal ikut tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, "Sudah hampir bel masuk. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas," ucapnya.

Aku menyambut tangan Gopal, dan dengan bantuannya aku pun bangkit berdiri. Aku menepuk-nepuk seragam sekolahku untuk membersihkan debu, dan kemudian membantu Gopal mengemasi sampah bekas makan siangnya. Setelah itu, aku melangkah bersamanya menuju ke kelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Malam itu Boboiboy kembali hadir dalam mimpiku. Tapi mimpi kali ini berbeda. Aku tidak berada di taman, di bawah guyuran hujan dengan tubuh Bobobioy dalam dekapanku.

Dalam mimpiku, aku sedang berdiri di tepi tebing, memandang ke arah ombak yang berdebur di bawahku. Langit malam terlihat sangat indah dipenuhi cahaya bintang, dan juga bulan yang bertengger anggun di balik selubung awan gelap yang tipis.

Aku terus berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, seolah tengah menantikan sesuatu. Dan kemudian aku merasakan kehadirannya. Ia muncul begitu saja di sebelahku. Tubuhnya yang sedikit transparan bersinar dengan cahaya lembut keperakan, seolah ia juga memiliki cahayanya sendiri, seperti bintang-bintnag di atas sana.

"Boboiboy …" gumamku tak percaya. Aku terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip, takut ia akan menghilang jika aku memejamkan mata sebentar saja.

"Halo, Yaya," ucap Boboiboy sambil tersenyum hangat. "Lama tak berjumpa."

Aku baru menyadari betapa aku sangat merindukan suara dan senyumnya, hingga tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Tangan Boboiboy bergerak, berusaha menyentuh pipiku, tapi ia hanya tersenyum pahit saat tangannya hanya bisa menembusku tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku … aku sangat ingin menemuimu. Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu dneganmu lagi, dan juga bisa mendengar suaramu. Aku … hiks … aku ingin sekali meminta maaf padamu, karena aku tak bisa … hiks … berbuat apa-apa untukmu saat kau tengah menderita."

 _Dasar bodoh, kau tidak boleh menangis di depan Boboiboy. Itu hanya akan membuatnya sedih_ , aku merutuki diri sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, karena kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, atau Ying, Fang, Gopal, dan juga Ochobot, atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Ini memang di luar kemampuan kita untuk dikendalikan. Jadi aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, dan berhenti menutup diri dari semuanya. Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu, menjadi Yaya yang ceria dan dicintai semua orang," ujar Boboiboy lembut.

Kata-katanya memberikan kelegaan yang teramat besar dan juga kehangatan yang menjalar di hatiku. Selama ini aku selalu merasa takut bahwa Boboiboy mungkin menyalahkanku karena tidak berbuat sesuatu untuknya. Tapi saat melihat senyumnya, aku tau ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan siapa pun, bahkan Adu Du sekali pun. Seharusnya aku tau, Boboiboy memang orang yang seperti itu.

"Yaya, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" pinta Boboiboy. Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. "Berjanjilah kau akan terus menjalani hidupmu sebaik mungkin, untuk dirimu sendiri, dan juga untukku," kata Boboiboy.

"Aku —aku berjanji," ucapku sedikit tercekat. Boboiboy tersenyum, dan untuk sesaat cahaya di tubuhnya bersinar lebih terang, sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu perlahan memudar.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Ying, Gopal, dan Fang, juga pada Tok Aba dan Ochobot," ucap Boboiboy.

"Pasti," kataku mantap. Aku melihat cahayanya terus memudar, dan ia perlahan mulai menghilang dari hadapanku. Dan kemudian aku ingat, masih ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya. "Boboiboy aku … aku cuma ingin kau tahu, betapa berartinya dirimu untukku. Dan aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, sampai kapan pun," ucapku pelan, berusaha agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Terima kasih, Yaya …" Aku melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia melebur menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil keperakan yang kemudian terbang dan menyatu dengan cahaya bintang di langit malam.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Ying melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah kedai kecil yang terletak di salah satu bagian taman. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum tipis saat melihat seorang pria lanjut usia yang tengah membersihkan meja _counter_ , dan juga sebuah robat berbentuk bola tengah melayang di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Tok Aba, Ochobot," sapa Ying saat ia tiba di depan kedai itu.

"Ying!" Tok Aba terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "Selamat pagi juga," balas lelaki pemilik kedai cokelat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ying," ucap Ochobot.

"Tumben pagi-pagi sudah ke sini," kata Tok Aba. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, sebenarnya Ying janjian bertemu Yaya, Gopal, dan Fang di sini. Kami mau mengunjungi makam Boboiboy bersama-sama," gumam Ying.

Tok Aba tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ying. "Jadi semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Tok Aba.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Ying, ikut tersenyum. Mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena dalam hatinya Ying menyadari, mereka tak akan bisa kembali sama seperti dulu. Tapi karena mereka sekarang bisa berkumpul bersama-sama lagi setelah sekian lama, Ying yakin mereka pasti akan bisa mengatasi semuanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Atok senang kalian bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu," kata Tok Aba. Ying hanya mengangguk.

"Nih, Hot Chocolate." Ochobot tiba-tiba meletakkan segelas cangkir berisi cokelat panas di depan Ying. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena ia sebenarnya tidak memesan apa pun.

"Ini hadiah dari atok. Ayo, diminum," kata Tok Aba, menyadari tatapan bertanya dari Ying.

Gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia kemudian menyesap cokelat panasnya, yang langsung membuatnya merasa hangat di tengah udara pagi yang dingin.

Ying telah menghabiskan setengah cangkir saat Yaya akhirnya tiba. Gadis itu memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna merah muda kesukaannya, dipadu dengan celana berwarna senada, dan tak lupa kerudung di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ying, Tok Aba, Ochobot," sapa Yaya.

"Selamat pagi, Yaya," balas ketiganya bersamaan.

"Dimana Fang dan Gopal?" tanya Yaya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Ying.

"Belum sampai," jawab Ying.

Yaya juga menerima secangkir cokelat panas dari Tok Aba. Mereka kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, sambil menunggu Fang dan Gopal. Barulah saat matahari mulai naik dan menyingkirkan udara pagi yang dingin, kedua pemuda itu tiba. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar, dan juga masing-masing telah menghabiskan secangkir cokelat panas, empat sekawan itu bergerak meninggalkan kedai Tok Aba dan berjalan menuju pemakaman.

Tak ada yang berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, di antara mereka berempat, hanya Ying yang rutin mengunjungi makam Boboiboy setidaknya sekali seminggu. Sedangkan bagi ketiga temannya yang lain, ini pertama kalinya mereka berkunjung ke makam Boboiboy, karena baik Fang, Gopal, maupun Yaya, merasa tidak sanggup kalau harus pergi mengunjungi makam sahabat mereka itu dan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar telah meninggal.

Ying melangkah dengan tenang, dan bibirnya tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke makam Boboiboy bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, biasanya ia sellau pergi sendirian. Ia mengajak teman-temannya membeli seikat bunga di toko bunga langganannya, dan kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan membawa seikat bunga matahari untuk diletakkan di makam Boboiboy.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di pemakaman. Setelah menyusuri deretan makam, keempat sahabat itu tiba di makam Boboiboy. Yaya meletakkan seikat bunga matahari yang mereka beli di atas makam. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, mereka berempat mulai memanjatkan doa dalam hati masing-masing.

Usai berdoa, keempatnya duduk diam di samping makam Boboiboy tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yaya perlahan meletakkan tangannya di batu nisan Boboiboy, mengelus pelan nama sahabatnya yang terukir di sana.

"Halo, Boboiboy," ucap Yaya pelan. "Maaf karena kami baru mengunjungimu sekarang," lanjutnya lagi.

"Sejak kau pergi, semuanya terasa begitu berat. Kehilangan dirimu membuat kami kehilangan diri kami juga, seolah kau membawa sebagian dari diri kami pergi bersamamu. Semuanya seolah telah berakhir, karena kami kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga. Tapi akhirnya kami berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan rasa sedih, dan itu juga karena kami saling membantu." Yaya memandang ketiga sahabatnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Gopal akhirnya berhasil memaksa dirinya mengeluarkan suara, dan ia berbicara dengan suara tercekat. "Aku … sangat merindukanmu, Boboiboy. Setiap hari, sejak kepergianmu, aku selalu berharap agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kehadiranmu dalam setiap hari-hari yang harus kujalani. Aku rindu bermain sepak bola denganmu, aku juga sangat ingin kita bisa bermain game bersama-sama lagi. Tapi aku yakin, suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha menjalani hidupku agar kelak saat kita bertemu, kau akan merasa bangga padaku."

Setelah itu Gopal tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata, dan ia mulai terisak pelan. Kini giliran Fang yang angkat bicara. "Aku tau, saat kau masih hidup kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan bertengkar. Entah itu karena berebut kepopuleran, atau juga berebut sisa donat di kantin. Tapi aku ingin kau tau, bahwa kau adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalku yang sangat berarti. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan orang lain yang seperti dirimu. Dan juga, terima kasih karena telah menjadi sahabatku selama ini…"

Ying menjadi orang terakhir yang berbicara. Gadis itu hanya memandangi nama Boboiboy di nisannnya selama beberapa saat. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sedih sebelum berkata, "Boboiboy, sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Di hari-hari mendatang, kami pasti akan selalu merindukan kehadiranmu setiap kali kami berkumpul bersama. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana, Boboiboy."

Mata Ying mulai berkaca-kaca, namun gadis dengan rambut terkuncir dua itu tidak menangis. Setelah duduk diam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya keempat sahabat itu bangkit perlahan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan makam sahabat mereka bersama-sama.

Ying merangkul Yaya yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis berkerudung merah jambu itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya itu. Tanpa suara, mereka berjalan bersisian meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

Ying menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, memandangi makam Boboiboy yang mulai tertinggal di belakang. Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai pipinya perlahan, dan Ying tersenyum.

" _Ya, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang, Boboiboy. Sekarang kau pasti tengah mengawasi kami sambil tersenyum dari atas sana, kan? Aku berjanji aku akan selalu menjaga mereka, jadi kau bisa tenang di sana, Boboiboy."_

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Rasanya lega banget pas akhirnya fic ini selesai, seolah kayak ada beban berat yang terangkat dari dalam hati ini /lebay**

 **Ada banyak faktor yang bikin pengerjaan fic ini makan waktu lama, mulai dari malas nulis, ide mentok, juga karena ada banyak masalah yang bikin aku nggak bisa nulis.**

 **Aku juga udah berkali-kali nulis ulang cerita ini, karena merasa nggak sreg dengan plotnya. Tapi berapa kali pun ditulis ulang, hasilnya tetap aja kayak gini u.u**

 **Sebenarnya mau nambahin bagian Tok Aba sama Ochobot,tapi karna takutnya jadi terlalu panjang,nggak jadi deh (bilang aja udah kehabisan ide)**

 **Aku akan merasa sangat bersyukur kalau ada yang mau baca, walau nggak yakin apa bakal ada yang suka #nangisdipojokan**

 **Tapi yang jelas, sekarang aku udah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang (?), karena udah menyelesaikan sekuel ini.**

 **Maaf malah jadi kebanyakan curhat, terakhir aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini.**

 **Jadi, ada yang bersedia meninggalkan review?**

 **p.s. kutipan yang dipakai Ying buat ngomong ke Fang (yang pake bahasa Inggris) itu aku ambil dari film Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban.**


End file.
